dandelion_wishes_brought_to_youfandomcom-20200215-history
Heejung Kim
Heejung Kim (김희정) is the heroine of the game. Background Before moving to Busan, Heejung lived in Seoul with her mother. After her parent's divorce that occurred four years prior to the beginning of the game, Heejung's mother changed drastically. She constantly berates and criticizes Heejung for not being the best, and is never satisfied with her no matter how hard she tries to please her. Suffocated by her mother and wanting a change in her life, Heejung applies for a university in Busan. Her mother is strongly against it and argues with Heejung over the decision. However, in the end, Heejung ends up moving to and attending the university in Busan despite her mother's opposition Personality Heejung is a reserved, quiet girl. She is non materialistic, and not easily swayed by displays of wealth or luxury items. She is also submissive, modest of her talents, and overly critical towards herself, mentally berating herself when something goes awry. At the beginning of the series, Heejung starts out as a "people-pleaser," putting the desires of others too far ahead of her own. She is overstressed and constantly under pressure to be the "perfect" daughter. Because of her mother's unrealistic standards, she never allows herself to believe she's achieved her goals. However, in the company of the animals, she slowly breaks out of her shell. As a result, she becomes much more relaxed and happier person. Appearance Heejung has chocolate brown hair and amber eyes. Her character portrait and scene illustrations depict her always wearing a dark blue dress with pink polka dots and a pink peter pan collar. Over the dress she has a cream colored, button-down knit cardigan with large pink buttons that nearly reaches her waist. She wears a black ribbon as a head band, secured with a bow. Trivia * Heejung - 희정 (hee-jeong) - Her hanja meaning: 熙 (Hee)- Bright, splendid, glorious; Jeong has too many Hanja forms, but it is possible that the most common Hanja used has a meaning of "pretty" or "beautiful," something describing what parents see for their daughter. While it is a unisex name, it's currently often given to girls. ** The hanja (chinese characters) of a name are often put into consideration with fictional characters and their personalities. The meaning is often very significant to what the audience can expect from them. Quotes *(To her mother) Mom...Please let me go. I think i'm going to suffocate and die here..! *It's been three and a half years since I came here, but Busan dialect is still hard to follow. *Though People may be a bit rough, they are kind. *Dark room, the same old every day... *I have "friends" who aren't really friends... and I struggle to get an A+ in all classes. None of scenarios not listed here are what I wanted. In fact... I don't even know what I'm doing right now. I have no idea what I'm working so hard for...How can I find my calling? How can I learn to enjoy what I do? No one... taught me those things...... *What woke me up was not the alarm that's set for 7 A.M....But the sound of a cat...? No way... I don't even have a cat. *(After dialing 112) Hello? Is this the police? Someone broke into my house and abandoned some animals here.. *Come to think of it, it's a bit strange that rabbits and cats are sitting together so peacefully. Are cats this well-behaved? *I'm always spacing out while eating cereals for breakfast, but the animals perked me up this morning. *Did Black Cat just fall into the salad bowl while eating? *''Ah......When was the last time that I laughed like this?'' *(Heejung as a little girl) (To her father) Daddy, daddy! I made this doughnut with mommy! Mommy told me the Doughnut is pretty. Maybe I should open up a doughnut shop when I grow up. *Heejae shook his head. Why must he have every single allergy that exists? *(To Heejae) That's the weird part. [Her house is fine. There's nothing stolen and no open door or windows. *'Euthanize...?' But those little animals have done nothing wrong. I don't particularly like animals, but I never understood this. *What a relief. animals seem fine. I have to decide what to do with animals or I'm not going to get anything done.....This is giving me a headache... Euthanasia...Animals that are abandoned by their owners...I don't even know what might go through their minds at such a moment... Animals can't talk. You try to talk but the other person won't listen. And the feeling of having your future decided by that person... I know that more than anyone else. (Sighs) I made up my mind and picked up the phone. (After re-calling 112) Hello? I called this morning about picking up abandoned animals. (Thinking to herself) My mom never once gave me the choice to choose what I want to do. She wouldn't even listen to me. (Speaking to the person on the other line) I'd like to cancel that. (Thinking to herself) I'm... not my mom. ''Gallery'' '' 2015-05-04-732515.jpeg|Heejung and the animals on a picnic. dw-heejung-kill.png|Heejung accidentally feeding the animals bad food. '' Category:Characters Category:Female